makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
William Twining
William Twining (ウイリアム・トワイニング Uiriamu Towainingu) is an extreme realist with a brilliant mind, who is from a noble family. He attends Stratford academy. He is a descendant of King Solomon and the elector, who has the ability to choose the king of demon world. Appearance : William is a male character with medium blonde hair that sometimes appears to have a pink/peach tint to it. He has a drooping ahoge on the top of his head, and he occasionally pulls his hair back like when he went to Swallow's family dinner. He has a fair/pale skin tone and a slender figure. : There are very few occasions where he can be seen out of his normal uniform, which consists of a long, medium-length coat that he always leaves open, a short, cape-like cloth of white, lined with red, draped around his shoulders, connecting beneath both sides of his collar. He wears matching dark-blue/black slacks to his coat and a western-style ascot with numerous layers is tied around his neck, falling over a striped blue and green sweater-vest, which is tucked under his jacket. Personality A staunch realist, William is very arrogant, especially regarding his intelligence which he takes great pride in, making him vulnerable to praise and landing himself in troublesome circumstances because of that. He also takes great pride in the Twining name and is obssessed with keeping his records spotless for that reason. He is very ambitious, aiming for high lofty goals in politics and law which he feels confident he will achieve and placing high value in money, power, and honor, even citing them as the only three things he loves. He is skeptical of the demons and their world at first but he eventually learns to accept them, even searching for a way to incorporate them into science and to learn more about them. He's relatively composed even when finding himself in bizarre situations that contradict the laws of science or even in the face of danger. He is very determined, willful, and stubborn, refusing to choose an interim ruler even when threatened or placed in situations that would've shaken normal people. Despite that, he could get hotheaded especially in regards to rule-breakers, the antics of Isaac Morton and the demons that surround him daily, and Kevin's gambling addiction. He is good at making the most of certain situations, using people, utilizing his above-average intellect in cunning ways, and he is meticulous at manipulation (though these parts are mostly for laughs with no real negative effects on anyone). At one point he even uses the demon candidates themselves to work for him in his cafe to raise funds. He's not above using his newfound demon allies to his advantage when it comes to getting higher grades or furthering his 'flawless' reputation. He also has a less pronounced caring side shown when he worries about Kevin, whom he sees as family, even wiling to let him go when he mistakenly thinks Kevin wanted to be a priest instead of his butler and when he secretly worries about Dantalion and Sytry when he discovers they had taken leave. William has also been shown to be very forgiving, as he forgives Kevin for continuously lying to him for years when he took the identity of Kevin Cecil. He does not care that Dantalion killed him in a previous lifetime and seems to accept without much trouble that Sean, his fag is actually the Angel Metatron who took the identity of a human to get close to him. Trivia * In the Short Story booklet that came with the limited editions of Volume 12, it is revealed that William's middle name starts with an H. * Although William's birthday is officially listed as being June 6th in his character profile, in the manga, it is shown as being in November, after Guy Fawkes Day. According to the author, the canon divergence was unintentional. Quotes * (to Kevin Cecil) "... it is because you have been by my side that I have been able to live freely to now. Nothing will be able to change that truth. And so, from now on, let me trust you too. I believe in you. (...) It's not 'I believed in you,' it's 'I believe in you.' That's all."Pillar 49 * (to Kevin Cecil) "You're the only house steward I have."Pillar 49 * (on Christmas) "Normally, they would be around at this time... Kevin would covertly pull out the cork of some champagne, and Sitri would eat dessert outright. Camio would probably bring some pie that he baked himself. Isaac and Swallow and the rest... maybe even Sean and the others would participate... and then, him too."Pillar 74 * (to Dantalion) "What does this hand of yours want to do? Say what you wish for. I'll make it come true."Pillar 75 * (to Dantalion) "Then come back. You can stay here."Pillar 75 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans